Tears
by New Moon 100
Summary: Link was forces to marry Ganon in order to save hyrule but it seemed that it was impossible to escape this marriage. Warning: rape/noncon, mpreg
1. Chapter 1

Zelda looked down to her brother, Link quietly. The blond notices that there was a strange expression past her eyes. In the past, Zelda's sky blue eyes were shined with intelligence but now they were full of sorrow and dull. Besides, Link found it was also weird that Zelda was with their biggest enemy, Ganondorf. He wondered what they were discussing currently.

"So, Zelda, you are looking for me. What's up?" Finally, Link broke the silence.

"Yes, Ganondorf and I were discussing… about your marriage…" answered Zelda, felt a little bit of ashamed for telling Link the truth.

The sentences really made Link's jaw dropped. How dare... how dare they discuss about his marriage and future. They did not have a right! And Link also noticed the smirk was hidden under Ganondorf's face. It was disguising Link.

"Well, Link. You have grown up and you are now seventeen years old. Don't you think it will be a good time to choose a husband for you. It is for your own good."

declared Zelda and showed a fake smile to Link.

"Therefore, I am very happy that I decide to choose Ganondorf to become your husband!" A bright smile still registered on Zelda's face.

This sentence really caught Link's attention.

"I refuse to marry anyone that I was no love for! You cannot make me, Zelda." Said Link who was going to fight for his right towards marriage.

" I know it maybe a little bit hard for you to accept but time will change everything, brother." Zelda convinced softly.

A soft chuckle interrupted the conversation and Link surprisingly found Ganondorf was standing beside him, gazing lustily at the hylian's body.

Princess Zelda sighed and slowly rose from her throne, stepping towards them.

"Ganondorf has good personality. I do believe that he will be a fine husband"

"No worry. I will take care of him…" Gripping the hylian's left wrist tightly. The smirk was getting wider on Ganon's face.

"No…NO!" yelled Link, immediately snapped his hand.

Indeed, Zelda knew that Ganondorf was only interested in Link's body and made her to part her empire. If she do not force Link to marry him, hyrule may fallen and face a great deal of problem. All the people would been enslaved by Ganon. She cannot risk her people's life and meanwhile felt very, very sorry for Link.

" Zelda! I will never, never be this brute's wife!" snapped Link shakingly.

He turned and began to seek for help. Yeah! Ike and prince Marth. Link had been the best friends with them. And they should able to get him out of the trouble. However, before Link could take one more step, the four guards held him tightly, not letting him go. Link felt surprised for their reaction and struggled for freedom.

"Bring him here!" A harsh voice stated.

The poor hylian was roughly shoved towards the princess.

"Please…please make them stop. I am begging of you…" begged Link.

"No." harshly interrupted the blond's begging.

"Please, Zelda. I will never marry to this monster. All he want is to rule the hyrule!" making his last begging.

"I am your elder sister and also the ruler of this land. You must absolutely obey my order. The wedding will be held tomorrow. Guards! Take him back to his room and make sure not letting him out. There will be only Ganondorf can go inside the room before the wedding.

All these harsh words and the desperation just like the arrows pieced the hylian's heart. The guards began to carry Link to his room.

"You have already got your satisfaction, right Ganon? Let go of my people now!" demanded Zelda.

"Heh… not yet until the wedding." A big smirk appeared on Ganon's face and then left the castle.

On the day of wedding, it was held just in the small, private garden. As for Link, he was forced to make up and wear a bright, white wedding dress which showed his pale shoulders. Through out this hard process, the blond could not stop letting the tears roll down his cheek. He hated Zelda for making this decision, making him fall into those deep traps. Link also feared of being tortured from his violence husband. He may use his ( Link's ) best friends' life to threat him to obey every order. When the wedding was over, Link knew the real fear had come.

"You looked beautiful when you are in wedding dress. Why don't we have some fun tonight?" said Ganondorf, clutching Link's thin waist tightly to his muscular body.

"Let go before you regret." Link hissed but soon found he was carried in a bridal style.

"All I want you to do is to shut up and keep quiet!" said Ganon, getting annoyed about the hylian's struggle.

"Help! Someone please, he—ahhhh!" A red mark appeared on Link's smooth face from getting a hard, burning slap.

"I said shut up!" Ganon opened the door and threw Link on the bed as a rag doll.

He watched as Ganon walked near the bed. Ganon looked into his eyes, then gave him a lustful grin and sat beside Link.

"No one is going to help you except me, pretty boy." said as he stroke the younger one's cheek. "Maybe…you can be my childer bearer…"

"Never!" Link moved shakily at the corner of bed.

"Let's see…"Ganon forcefully pull the blond's face towards him. Link jerked his head away. Ganon laughed and pulled his face. Link struggled but he crush his lips against his. He tried to use his hands to push the man away but useless.

"_No…no…noooo!_" His mind screamed and accidentally bit his tongue.

"You little slut!" Then gave him a hard slap but this made Link struggle more violently. Ganon ran his fist on Link's face left and right until Link stopped his stupid, worthless struggle, and then wrapped his meaty fingers around the poor boy's neck tightly.

"K-ke…no…stop…"Link began to get panic. Hands tried to get the fingers off his neck. This situation really suffocated him.

"I promise I will be gentle but you ruined it. And it will hurt A LOT!" Link did not listen every word from Ganon, all he felt were fear and desperation.

"Pl-please, I-I'll do whatever you want. I will give whatever, money…just everything. Please don't do thi----mpfffff!" Not letting him finish his sentences, forcing a bruising kiss on his soft lips and tasted every corner of his mouth. "I'm so sorry but I can't hold any longer…" Ganon whispered and continue to kiss his bride.

_Please…anyone…help me. Just anyone, Toon Link, Marth, Ike please… help…_

Link screamed as his wedding dress was being torn in pieces and tossed them aside, exposing the creamy, flat chest. Ganon fisted Link's hair and yanked back, sinking the sharp teeth into the younger's neck, wanted to taste the sweet blood. Link whimpered, rivulets of tears steaming down his face. He didn't want this. He could not stopped the hands keep roaming his body, avoiding the lustful eyes traveling up and down on his torso.

A big palm lashed out, Link's head was snapped back with the force. "It is time for some REAL fun, right?" Link's eyes widened and fought to get away from the evil man. Ganon groaned impatiently and pinned him down and punched his body everywhere numerous time. The punches were so hard that they took Link's breath away and he even had the difficulties to move. Ganon smirked and harshly parted the legs as far as they could go. Without warning or preparation, with one thrust he pushed himself completely deep inside him. Link let out a loud scream and more tears rolled down his cheek.

"Waaaaaaahhh! Noooo moooore! It hurts…It HUUURTS!" Link wailed as Ganon began to thrust into him deeper and deeper and moaned with each thrust. More and more blood began to travel down to his legs and dripped down the floor. After fifteen minutes, Ganon finally released the semen inside Link's weak body and harshly pulled out of it. Link was totally exhausted about what had happened just now. Soon he gently closed his eyes and fell into a deep asleep. Ganon smirked and used his thumb to rub against his wife's beautiful cheek.

" No worry, little Link. We will do it a lot more harder tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 2

Pain.

So much pain.

A pain moan broke the silent of the morning. It came from the weak, broken creature lying the cold bed. His cheek was terribly swollen and the blood was stained on the both sides. On his pale, flawless skin, the teeth marks were brutally imbedded. Those colorful bruises covered every where, every corner of the torso and especially his two shaking things. The dark, red blood stained his inner thing, some of the grey semen still split out of the abused hole. The poor, underage blonde was suffering the worst indication that he had ever experienced.

Ganondorf had already waken up and sat beside Link at the corner of the bed, 'dutifully' looking over his beautiful wife who was back facing him. He was in a good mood this morning. The greedy body would never, never satisfy by having sex with this little boy's body. Ganonhdorf wanted more and more. From now on, he would not be gentle with Link, unlike the night of that wedding day. Even when Link was in a harsh pregnancy, he would be rougher until the blonde could not withstand with it anymore. Sometimes, Ganon imagined that when Link was in labor with his first child, the pain on the boy's face and the blood continued to rush out between the legs. This scene would be the most unforgettable memory in his entire life.

Smilingly, Ganon ran his leathery hand through the silky hair and waked Link up.

"Good morning, my little Link." He whispered.

Link said nothing but a pair of haunted eyes stared into his husband's, tears running down his cheek silently.

"I have some presents for you, love. I cannot wait to wake you up and let you see it." Ganon caressed Link's face. "But before your presents come, I have to make you mor like a pet of myself." He pulled out a chain and wrapped around the boy's neck tightly. It did not provide much space for link to breath. The chain really suffocated him. Then, Ganon locked the chain at the headboard. The chain only made long enough to barely reach the doorknob. Link could able to walk around the room and nowhere else. Ganon smirked and signaled, "Guards! Bring the slaves there!" _Who are they? _Link was curious about who his husband had kidnapped.

The lizard guards pulled the chains which had attached to the victims' necks and tossed them into the room. Ganon waved his hand, signaling them to leave. "Link, do you like them, huh?" He clutched the blonde's waist affectionately. _No…i-it can-not be… _"No…no…" Link's eyes widened and shook his head, looking at the two blue-haired men. "I-it cannot be. M-Marth…Ike…why?" Link looked at Ganon with hatred. "Y-you bastard. What will you do with my friends."

"What will I do, right?" Walking towards the swollen-belly prince, Marth. "Well, I will show you right _now_!" Ganon ran his fingers through the silky hair and violently yanked his head backward. "Arr....back off! Leave my child alone!" Marth hissed, glaring him with his famous cold, dead eyes. "Ah…I know you are pregnant, little prince. But no worry, I can make you feel more comfortable later." The prince yelped as Ganon lifted him up in a bridal style. Marth began to struggle madly and screamed for help. "Wait…Ganon, what are you going to do to _my wife_?" Ike yelled, trying to reach Ganon but fail. "Get off him, you bastard! Please, he is pregnant."

"Watch your mouth, Ike. One step is wrong." Giving Ike a hard kick on his face. "I will take my anger over your lover." Ganon walked out of the room with the struggling prince who was in his arm. He slammed the door, leaving the one boy and one man lone in the room. Two of them were to shock about what had happened.

"Link?" Ike broke the silent

"Yes?"

"Why…why are you here? Well, I mean…do Ganondorf kidnap you and bring you here? What a bastard is he!" Link suddenly felt very ashamed and looked down when hearing this question. He did not dare to face anyone anymore after being disgraced horribly by this man. "Link?" He remembered that night after the wedding. How Ganon had hurt him and force him to become a child bearer. His dignity, innocent, virginity were all stolen and never, never get back.

"Link?"

"…huh? Oops, I am sorry."

"If you do not want to tell, I won't force you."

"No, no…I-I afraid that you will hate me." The hylian began to sob. Tears rolled down his cheek.

"I promise I won't hate you."

"You know, Ganondorf is always overpower Hyrule. His dream was to conqueror the whole country. Every year, he summoned a lot of ghost riders and haunted the land. Even Zelda and I combined all our power but still cannot defeat him. Ganon is really much powerful than I thought. Until one day, Zelda wanted to talk to Ganon alone. And I was waiting and wondering while my elder sister and Ganon talked earnestly with low voice in a small room. When they came out, I notice something went wrong with Zelda. The next thing I knew was…" Link sniffed and began to cry quietly. He wiped away the tears and continued. "I-I was forced to marry Ganondorf the next day. I don't know why my sister did not let me marry someone that I love early, huh? I love him. I love Solid Snake. If I had married to him, nothing will happen like today…Ganon only want me to give birth to his heir. Nothing more. On that day, I was…I-I…was raped."

"Link. I am afraid that your sister, Zelda, had made the wrong decision."

"Wrong decision?"

"Yes, when I travel down to Hyrule with Marth today, the land is ruined. Some sort of lizard guards came out and kidnapped us. During the process, it nearly cause Marth to go in labor."

"Wait, wait! Hey, haven't he signed the contract with Zelda? He promised he will not land one hand Hyrule anymore!"

"He lied." Ike signed.

"N-no, it cannot be. It must be a dream. Ike, what about my sister? Is she safe?" Now, Link was really worried about Zelda's situation.

"I…I don't know. Maybe…she is safe somewhere. Come on, Link, be positive."

"……"

"Ike, I hope Marth will be alright."

"Yes, as I thought, hope Ganondorf would not be harsh to him. He is only eight-month pregnant. I-I do not want lose anyone…anymore."

Meanwhile…

"Get off me, you bastard!" The prince twisted and turned in Ganon's arm as he was placed on the bed. Marth yelled as a tremendous weight fell upon his thigh and the harsh lips latched onto his. He brought up the hand to try to push Ganon away but the finger wrapped around the wrist and pinned them down to the both side. The tongue had invaded Marth's mouth, pressing hard against the lips and teeth.

"Back off. I know what you did to Link." He hissed.

"Well, say it then." Ganon smirked. On, man! Marth hated that smirk.

"You…you forced Link to marry you and destroy the entire Hyrule. Haven't you know that Link will never love such a bully like you!." He yelled at the king at the top of his voice.

"And…I disgrace him at the wedding night." He ran a hand through the prince's silky, blue hair. "So…I will do the same thing on you, _my prince_"

"Wait, wait. What are you doing? Hey! Back off! No…noooooooooooo! Heeeellp!"


End file.
